Loving an American Teenager
by Klaus-Caroline-Addict
Summary: Shaylen went to band camp after returning home from England and met Ricky Underwood there. They started a short romance that ended when camp was over and they thought they would never see each other again. they were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**OC Character info**

**Name: **Shaelyn Pappas

**Age:** 16

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Grey blue

**Address: **Valley Glen, California

**Occupation(s): **Student, Employed at church nursery

**Family: **Didi Stone (mother)

Sam Stone (step-father)

Jack Pappas (twin brother)

**Relationships: **brief relationship with Ricky Underwood at band camp

**Friends: **Grace Bowman (Frenemy)

**Other Information:**

**Interests: **Cheer leading, playing guitar, singing, reading

**Education: **high school sophomore

**Talent: **Playing guitar, gymnastics, ballet, singing

**History:** She spent her freshman year of high school in England with her uncle on her deceased father's side, and had returned for the summer thinking she would go back up to England for sophomore year. She went to band camp after returning home and met Ricky Underwood there. They started a short romance that ended when camp was over and they thought they would never see each other again. Their last night together Shaelyn gave Ricky her virginity.

(Amy is very minimal in this story. She always just pissed me off with her whiny and poor me attitude. Besides, she left Ricky. What an idiot lol!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Like all my other works, outfit links are on my profile. Enjoy the first chapter, and when you're finished, review please.**

* * *

><p>Shaelyn Pappas walked through the front door of her family's home, calling out as she shut the door behind her, "Hello, is anyone home?"<p>

"In the Kitchen!" she heard her mother's voice call out to her immediately after.

After taking her shoes off in the foyer, Shaelyn walked down the hall and into the kitchen sitting her cheer bag on the counter while her mother rushed around trying to make dinner before her step-father and brother came home. And by the loot of it, her mother was making Shaelyn's favorite, spaghetti.

As she looked up and saw her daughter standing there watching her, Didi Pappas smiled happily and greeted her, "Hey sweetie, did you have a good time at practice?" Shaelyn returned her mother's smile and answered tiredly, "It was fine. The captain has been working us harder then usual. And Grace is still trying to make me her new BFF. Where's everybody?" She asked finally realizing she couldn't hear anyone else in the house and that they were home alone.

"Sam should be home soon and Jack is taking Grace out tonight so it will just be us three. You should give Grace a chance honey, she is dating your brother and she's such a sweet, good, Christian girl. You might even end up liking her." Didi playfully scolded her daughter, wagging her sauce covered finger at her.

Shaelyn grinned and rolled her eye at her mother's teasing, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the kitchen, "Yeah that will happen. And the guy I met at band camp with show up and sweep me off my feet." She yelled sarcastically down to her mom from the top of the stairs, hearing her mother laugh as she entered her bedroom, shutting her door as she went.

She walked into her adjoined bathroom, shutting that door behind her as well. Finally alone she reached into her gym bag and pulled out a little rectangular box and opened it, pulling everything out as she went. As she prepared herself for what she was about to do, Shaelyn begin thinking about the night that had led her to this drastically life changing moment…

_"__Tomorrow is the last day of camp, and I'll be going back to England at the end of summer." Shaelyn whispered, looking over toward the boy who was sitting beside her. They had snuck into the rec room after curfew and now they were just sitting on one of the couches holding hands, spending as much time together as possible before leaving tomorrow. _

_Her words were answered with a tight squeeze of her hand as he replied, "I know, I'm going to actually miss you." He let out a humorless laugh, "You know I haven't really cared about anyone in a long time. But you, you're so different. God if we had more time together I could probably tell you I loved you in just a few more weeks." _

_Shaelyn gave him a small sad smile and lifted her hand to cup his cheek, turning his head to face her, "Well, we still have tonight." She said as he leaned for ward and captured her lips with his own, laying her down on the couch as he settled over her… _

Shaelyn was jolted out of her thoughts by the timer on her phone going off, picking the stick up she looked down at it and nearly crumbled to the ground at the answer it brought to her.

A Plus sign…

Positive...

Pregnant.

She was pregnant, what was she supposed to do now? She was all alone in this. Of course she would have to tell her mother and Sam, but they would want to know who the father was. And what was she supposed to tell them? That she had hooked up with and lost her virginity to this random guy at band camp. What would her family think about her then?

Oh God and Jack, what would Jack say about this? He was one of the most over bearing and protective brothers she had ever met. There was no way she'd be about to get away without telling him who the father was. He'd want to pummel the guy. God she was so screwed, in more ways than one.

And she had no way to get in touch with Ricky to tell him about this anyway, he probably thought she was back in England by now. And they had never shared addresses or phone numbers, thinking there was no point with how far apart they were going to be. No, she was all alone in this.

What was she going to do?

Looking back down at the test she reread the results over and over again, but they never changed. Pregnant, it mocked her, she was sixteen years old and she was Pregnant…


	3. Chapter 3

**Outfit on profile. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Today was her first day of sophomore year at a new school. Shaelyn was walking behind a bouncy, beautiful blonde fifteen-year-old cheerleader, better known as Grace Bowman; Shaelyn's twin brother, Jack, walking beside Grace holding her hand. They had come to a stand still in the middle of the hallway as Jack headed off to early football practice, and Grace was left to show Shaelyn around school.<p>

Grace waved goodbye and blew Jack a kiss as he turned down another hallway before leading Shaelyn in another direction. From the corner of her eye Shaelyn noticed two nerdy looking boys drooling after Grace and her as they walked past them. One of the boys, the tall dark headed pasty white one, was brave enough to wave at her and stutter out a, "H-hi."

Shaelyn returned his nervous smile with a sweet one of her own and waved back at them as she walked by.

Shaelyn could hear Grace prattling on about something to do with tonight's football game but she could barely give any thought to the girl's incessant chatter, all her thoughts were on the little problem growing inside her.

It wasn't that she didn't want kids, she did, it was just she thought she would be an adult and married before she had children, and that the father would be somewhat invested in them. She was sixteen; she was much too young for this. God she missed Ricky.

"…so we just need to invite as many people as possible, got it?" She caught the last of what Grace had said.

Giving the girl a blank look she asked, "What are we inviting them too exactly?"

Grace gave her a humorous sigh before answering, "To post game dance in the church gym tonight silly. Oh, how about those two over there, come one lets go ask them." and Shaelyn humphed in annoyance as Grace dragged Shaelyn behind her.

* * *

><p>Ricky placed his hand against a locker above Adrian as he was leaning over her. "So when are you going to quit teasing me, Adrian, I'm hurting here. The past two nights have almost killed me. I can't take the stop and go, especially the stop." He spoke, his voice slightly agitated, he hadn't gotten any since band camp, and while he would probably remember that night as one of his best, he was still a man with needs and Shaelyn wasn't around to satisfy those needs anymore.<p>

Adrian gave him a mock pout and teased him, "Aw, that's too bad."

Her teasing just made Ricky more aggravated, "Yeah, no kidding, that's not good for a guy. It's unhealthy, dangerous even. I heard of a guy who had to go to the hospital for that. Permanently damaged him, he's like sterile or something now."

She just gave him a cruel little smirk, "I told you I don't do it on the first date. Or the second."

Ricky was confused now, they had been on at least four dates, "We've been out on more than a couple of dates." His answer caused Adrian to frown at him, "Just dropping by my house when my mother's not home is not a date."

Thinking fast Ricky offered, "I'll take you somewhere, tonight's the third date." He finished with a smirk.

She grins back at him. "Fine then, tonight."

Ricky opened his mouth to reply but something down the hall caught his eye before he could utter a single syllable. He could have sworn for a minute there that he had seen Shaelyn. But that was just wishful thinking; she was in England, wasn't she?

Catching another glimpse, he realized that it was indeed her; she was being pulled down the hall by a preppy little blonde girl, and they were headed directly towards him and Adrian. It was her! What was she doing here? She was supposed to be in England. Who cared where she was supposed to be. She was here now!

"What time tonight?" Adrian's question shook him out of this staring. Turing, he looked at Adrian slightly dumbfounded before registering what she had asked him. Shaking his head at her, he replied, "Sorry just remember tonight's no good for me, maybe some other time." What did he need Adrian for now that Shaelyn was here? God he had actually missed that girl. There was something seriously wrong with him.

Adrian was just about to question him more when the peppy girl that was beside Shaelyn a moment ago interrupted her, "Hi!" Wow she was perky.

Ricky gave her a quick smile then turned to look behind her. And there she was, standing right in font of him looking just as shocked to see him as he was to see her. God she was gorgeous. Just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, when she was laying under him.

Ricky gave her a bright grin, happy she was there even if it was a huge shock. And Shaelyn returned his smile with a shy one of her own, tucking a piece of bright blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

Oh God, he was here. Ricky went to her new school. She was so glad he was here now maybe she wouldn't have to go through this alone. He would be there for her, she just knew it. Goodness, she was so happy to see him. God he looked good.

Adrian sighed, annoyed, "Hi Grace."

Grace grinned at the both of them, and then looked over at Shaelyn before realizing they had not been introduced, "Oh! Adrian, Ricky, this is Shaelyn Pappas. Jack's twin sister. She just moved back here from England."

Ricky grinned at her, "Shaelyn, that's a really pretty name." looking down at her necklace his grin only widened, "Wow, cool necklace. Where'd you get it?" He knew where she got it. He bought it for her from a concession stand at band camp; two little drum sticks, as a way to remember him by after camp was over.

Shaelyn blushed under his stare and opened her mouth to answer him but was interrupted by Grace, "Oh it's such a sweet story. She got when she went to band camp this year, supposedly some really cute guy bought it for her. Unfortunately she won't say anymore about it." Grace sighed as though disappointed.

Adrian, angry at the way Ricky and Shaelyn were staring at each other, snapped at Grace, "Can we help you two with something?"

Unlike Shaelyn, who was frowning at the angry majorette, what was her problem? Grace managed to keep the smile on her face, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have interrupted, I just saw the two of you over here and thought maybe you're going to the game together, and we wanted to invite you both over to the Youth Fellowship Hall at our church for a post game celebration."

Adrian stared at her stupidly, is she kidding? While Ricky was giving Shaelyn a questioning frown. Youth fellowship hall? Shaelyn just shrugged her shoulders as Grace continued, "With the gym being repaired, you know there's nothing at school, and so we thought we'd try to invite everyone to our church. We have a gym. In the Youth Fellowship hall."

Shaelyn sighed, "Yes, I think they understand that, Grace." And Ricky chuckled under his breath at her reply to the peppy blonde.

Grace gave Shaelyn a confused look before turning to look at Adrian and Ricky. Seeing the look on their faces she laughed and told them, "There won't be a sermon, I promise. Just music and dancing and we always have really good food. And it's free. To everyone."

Ricky gave Shaelyn a smirk and asked her, "Will you be there, Shaelyn?"

Shaelyn gave him a small smile in return, "Well I don't know yet. Perhaps I could be persuaded to go." She teased making Ricky's smirk only grow larger.

"Well," He shrugged, moving closer to her, "Could I, maybe, persuade you to go with me?" He asked watching her little smile grow as she answered him, "Perhaps, although I doubt you'll have to do much persuading for that to happen." Her reply had Ricky full out grinning at her.

Their banter was interrupted by Adrian telling them, "Well I'd love to, but i can't. See my plans just feel through so I'm off to find someone to drink beer and have sex with since my mom's out of town." Then she walked away in a huff, pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it took my so long to update, we had a huge storm and it took out our internet service. I've actually had this chapter ready for a few day but couldn't post it. Once again i am sorry. Outfit link is on my page. Enjoy and Review. :)**

* * *

><p>After their little run in with Ricky and Adrian in the school hallway, Grace had gone off on her own to invite more people to the dance. Shaelyn had spent the rest of the day with Ricky following her to and from classes, carrying her books as they went, getting shocked and jealous looks from everyone they passed. They had eaten together at lunch and he had even walked her to her car after school was out, making sure to get her phone number before she left.<p>

Shaelyn had an hour after school before she had to be at work, so she had driven herself to a health clinic so she could be sure she hadn't gotten a false reading on her pregnancy test, she sat in the waiting room for over thirty minutes, and sure enough she was pregnant. Six weeks pregnant to be exact. The clinic had even given her an ultrasound and a picture of the baby, who looked no bigger then the size of a sweet pea. But it was her sweat pea, hers and Ricky's.

After leaving the clinic, Shaelyn had driven herself to work trying her best not to cry her eyes out on the way there, trying to figure out how she was going to tell her parents, her brother, and how she was going to tell Ricky that he was going to be a father at the age of sixteen.

Now she was sitting at the dinning room table with her parents and her brother, eating dinner together. The smell of the roast beef her mother had cooked was making her sick to her stomach, and refusing to allow her to eat anything at all. The only sound that could be heard was the clanking of silverware hitting the plates.

Finally the silence was interrupted, "What was Ricky Underwood doing following you all around school today like a lost puppy?" Jack questioned her accusingly, gaining the attention of their mother and stepfather.

"Ricky? Wasn't that the name of the young boy you met at camp, honey?" Didi asked, looking up from her plate.

Shaelyn glanced from her mother's face to her brother's and back before looking down at her plate and mumbling, "Yes. He's the same guy from camp."

Didi gave her daughter a happy grin, "Oh, how romantic. Falling in love with a boy, having to break it off at the end of summer only to find out he goes to your new school. Oh it makes me want to watch Grease all over again." She said placing a hand over her heart, pretending to swoon.

Jack gave a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah except for the fact that this boy is the school man slut." Turning to his sister, "You are not allowed to date him, be his friend, or even lend him a pencil in class. I don't want to see you near him again, we clear?"

Their parents stared at Jack incredulously while Shaelyn just gave him a furious glare, "Crystal." She said emotionlessly, and then she picked her plate up and began walking out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.

"And where do you think you are going, young lady?" Her stepfather, Sam, asked her, "You've barely eaten anything on your plate. Turning to look back at her family Shaelyn gave them a small smirk, "I'm going to go pick my outfit out for tomorrow night, I have a date for the after party and I want to look nice." She decided not to tell them about the baby, she wanted to tell Ricky first.

Her mother gave her a secretive smile and asked her innocently, "Who's your date, dear?"

Shaelyn threw one final smirk over her shoulder at her twin brother, "Ricky Underwood." She called back to them on her way out of the kitchen and up to her room, missing the dumbfounded look on her twin brother's face and the amused ones on her parents.

* * *

><p>Ricky sat in his shrink's office as he listened to Dr. Fields speak to him, "Sooner or later, I think you're going to tell me why these sexual conquests make you feel like a man, because I know you know why you do this and I know you know it's not going to help. We go down this road every week and then we hit a brick wall."<p>

Ricky didn't answer him; choosing instead to cross his arms and stare at the floor.

Dr. Fields sighed but continued on, "Having sex with as many women as you can is not going to make you feel any better, and I think it's making you feel worse."

His words caused Ricky to look up at him, "Aren't I supposed to tell you how I feel?" He asked. Ricky didn't bother telling the doc that he hadn't had sex in almost two months.

Dr. Fields just smiled at him, "I think you've been coming here enough years to know, I'm not that kind of shrink." He paused before speaking again, "Come on, tell me how you feel."

Ricky grabbed a pillow from the couch and brought it to his chest, telling the doctor angrily, "I feel like my freaking father stole my childhood then dumped me on another family and said, 'You take him. I don't want him. He's damaged goods.'" Would Shaelyn want nothing to do with him once she found out what his father had done to him?

Dr. Fields leaned forward, "I like how you started out, although I'd love to hear a little more anger in your voice because you have a right to be angry, your father did steal your childhood by sexually abusing you." Ricky's flinch at the words 'sexually abusing' did not go unnoticed by the doctor, "But he didn't dump you anywhere, Ricky. The gigantic hand of social services reached down and plucked you out of a deplorable situation and placed you in a family that doesn't see the damage, they just see the potential, and they love you," Ricky had to close his eye, trying to stop the tears as the doc continued, "and I know you love them, but it's loving yourself that I'm trying to get you to come around to."

Ricky chuckled humorlessly, "See, I thought you were trying to get me to come around to not having sex with every girl I meet." He said sarcastically. He didn't want to have sex with every girl he met, not anymore. Because now… now he had Shaelyn and she was all he wanted.

Dr. Fields tried to explain, "Can you see how those two things are related? Can you see how you are constantly fighting to prove your masculinity all because your father was some sick bastard?" Ricky looked away, "Can you see that you have it within your power to not let what he did have anything to do with who you are at this point in your life?"

Ricky shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure I wanna see it. How you feel about that?" He asked angrily.

Dr. Fields leaned back in his chair and propped his foot up, "I feel you don't want to see it because you think if you do, then you'll lose your motivation for having sex and without constant, indiscriminate sex, you'll be a new person, a better person, a person you actually like, even love. And that way when you meet a special girl you can love them completely as well."

Ricky sighed and shrugged his shoulder as he let a small smile grace his lips, "I got some band news, I love myself constantly and indiscriminately too. And I've already met her anyway." He mumbled the last part. Looking up at the clock on the wall, Ricky smirked as he stood to his feet, "And worse news, our time is up."

Dr. Fields sat up in his seat at this new piece of information, "No, you were late, and we have ten more minutes and I intend to make the most of it. Now about this girl; this wouldn't happen to be that girl from band camp, would it? Didn't you say she was in England?" He questioned, intrigued.

Ricky groaned and sat back down on the couch, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions. "Well, her name is Shaelyn…"


	5. Chapter 5

Shaelyn stood directly behind Grace with the other cheerleaders, she was the only one not in her uniform, having changed after the game; as the football team, led by Jack, made their grand entrance into the church fellowship hall. They had won the game and now it was time to celebrate.

Grace led the girls into a cheer for the team with a broad grin on her face, "One, we are the Lancers! Two, a little bit louder! Three, I still can't hear you! More...more...more...more...!" She fished by running and jumping on Jack, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Shaelyn stood off to the side, searching for Ricky through the crowd, but couldn't seem to find him. She was about to go look for him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Smiling grandly, Shaelyn turned around expecting to find Ricky standing in front of her.

Instead she found the nerdy boy from her first day that had waved at her, standing before her. He smile and held out his hand for her to shake, "Hi, I'm Ben, Ben Boykewich." Shaelyn smiled politely and shook his hand, "Hello Ben Boykewich, I'm Shaelyn Pappas."

Ben lets out and anxious chuckle, "Yeah I know who you are." As though realizing how what he had just said could be interpreted he corrected, "Whoa that sounded like I was stalking you, I'm not. Stalking you that it; it's just everybody knows who you are." Clearing his throat he said, "L-listen I saw you standing here by yourself and was wondering if you, maybe, I don't know, wanted to dance. With me?"

Shaelyn was just about to open her mouth and let him down easily, telling him that she had a date, when an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and someone else spoke for her, "Sorry kid, but she's already promised me the first dance." Ricky said from his place beside her, giving the boy a triumphant smirk.

Shaelyn looked up and smiled at Ricky before looking where Ben was standing; poor boy was turning red, "R-right, yeah. Okay well maybe I'll see you later Shaelyn, um bye." And he was gone just as fast has he had appeared. Odd.

Turning back to face Ricky, Shaelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked at him, "I don't believe I remember promising you the first dance." She teased him.

Ricky gave her a cocky grin, wrapping his own arms around her waist, "Really? Because I distinctly remember you saying 'yes Ricky I would love to go to the dance with you and you can have the first dance too.'" he said in a very high pitched tone.

Shaelyn laughed at his horrible impression of a girl's voice, "Oh I said that, did I?"

Ricky leaned his forehead against hers, "Mhm, yes you did."

Shaelyn smiled up at him, the same smiled that made him want to do anything and everything for this girl standing right in front of him, she sighed and whispered, "I missed you." her words had Ricky smiling down at her and he replied, "I know, I missed you too. And that scares me a little bit."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, Ricky was speaking again, "Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?"

Shaelyn nodded her head, "Yeah I guess I'm a little hungry." She was starving. She was blaming this baby for her huge appetite.

They waked over to the food line and in hand. When they got there and Ricky handed her a plate, Shaelyn took one look at the food and was gone, rushing to the bathroom, Ricky right on her heels.

He sat down and waited outside the bathroom for her until she was done, jumping to his feet at soon as she was in front of him and wrapping his arms around her in a calming hug, rubbing her back. "Are you alright Shae?" He asked her softly and she nodded against his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Ricky. I don't know what's wrong with me." She whispered. Her voice muffled by his shirt.

Ricky released her from the hug and looked down at her smiling slightly, "Hey, that's alright, but we should probably get you home."

Shaelyn pouted up at him, "But we didn't even get to dance together." She playfully whined, smiling.

Ricky groaned, "Ugh, how can I deny you anything." And with that he dragged her, laughing, to the dance floor, where they danced together happily until they heard someone screaming; and along with the rest of the students they ran outside to see what was going on.

Reaching the outside of the fellowship hall, they saw what the fuss was about. Grace Bowmen's very Christian boyfriend was caught with the school slut, Adrian, making out by Grace's brother, Tom.

Shaelyn stared in shock at the sight of her brother with the majorette's lip-gloss all over his mouth. "Oh my god." She whispered, completely horrified.

Jack looked over at his sister and gave her a humiliated and apologetic look, begging her with his eye for something, she didn't know what.

Ricky looked over at his girl in worry, and seeing her distraught face he placed his arm around her in comfort and herded her back into the dance. She didn't need to see that. "Come on, Shae, let me take you home now."

Shaelyn nodded her head and gave Ricky a grateful smile, "Thank you." Reaching up she placed and light kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the outside of her house, Ricky reached over and grabbed her hand before she could exit the car. Shaelyn looked over and gave him a curious look.<p>

Ricky took a breath before speaking, "I know that we've only just started seeing each other again, and that we've only been on one date, if you want to count this as a date, but I would really like it if we picked up from where we left off at band camp. And I'm not talking about the sex; take as long as you need with that. But I really like you, more than I've ever liked any other girl. And I very much want to call you my girlfriend." Ricky finished his speech and looked over to Shaelyn to see her reaction.

She was smiling sweetly at him and placed her hand on his cheek before she reached over and pressed her lips against his. Ricky reached his hand around and rested his against her neck, supporting the back of her head as he leaned into the kiss and firmly pressed his lips against hers. He felt her quick inhale just before their lips touched, and Ricky pulled her body closer and embraced her holding her as tightly against him as being in a car would allow, feeling the race of her heart pounding against his chest. They pulled and he smiled widely at her. She returned his smile with a sweet shy one of her own, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her eye. She seemed to do that a lot.

Ricky chuckled breathlessly, his forehead leaning against hers. "So I guess that's a yes then."

Shaelyn grinned, "No, that was a hell yeah." And they both chuckled at her answer. She sighed before releasing herself from his hold, "I have to go now. But maybe we could get together tomorrow. I have cheerleading practice that morning but maybe afterwards we can go hang out. There is something I need to tell you."

Ricky nodded his head and smiled at her, "Sure we can do something tomorrow. Ill come pick you but from cheer practice, just call me when it's over and I'll be there." They kissed one last time before she got out of the car and walked into her house. Turning, she smiled at him one more time before shutting the front door.

She could keep the grin of her face as she walked in. both her parents, who were sitting on the couch waiting for their last child to get home, Jack having come home not too long ago. They noticed her smile and her mother asked her, "Did you have a good night, sweetie?"

Shaelyn sighed dreamily as she walked up the stairs, "It was perfect. Oh" She turned to look back her mother, her grin only getting bigger, "Just so you know, I have a boyfriend now. Good night!" And with that she flounced up the stairs and into her room.

Didi and Sam Stone stared up at where their daughter had just been before turning to look at each other, "Boyfriend?" they questioned each other simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**The big moment is finally here. Enjoy it! Outfit for chapter is on my profile. **

* * *

><p>"5…6…7…8 keep those arms up Cindy, Good job, Shae! Now hold that." Shaelyn's cheer captain, Maria, yelled up at her from her spot on the top of the pyramid. Shaelyn had realized this morning that very soon she was going to have to quite cheerleading. She was going to be getting too big soon and stunts like what she was doing right now were dangerous for her and the baby.<p>

"Alright, now cradle from the top! Good job, that's all for today. You guys enjoy the rest of your weekend and I'll see you all Monday!"

With that everyone dispensed and Shaelyn walked over to her duffle bag and grabbed her phone out of it, texting Ricky and letting him know practice was over. Oh God, she was nervous; she had decided she was going to tell Ricky today, and Shaelyn was really worried about how he would react to the news.

She got a quick text back that he would be there soon, before sliding her phone back in her bag and putting her black tank top back over her bright orange sports bra.

When Shaelyn looked up she found the nervous boy from the dance, Ben, standing in front of her, carrying a cheer uniform in his arms. Shaelyn smiled at him, "Hi, Ben right?"

Bed grinned at her as though she had just told him he had won a brand new car and nodded his head ecstatically, "Yes, I'm Ben, Ben Boykewich. Wow, I'm surprised you remembered my name."

Shaelyn shrugged and sat down on the bleachers, Ben following her down, "What can I say, I'm good with names. So are you on the squad now?" She asked nodding her head in direction of the uniform in his hands.

"Uh, oh yeah, just came by to pick up my new uniform. I am officially a member of the Grant high school cheer squad. Go peppiness and all that jazz!" He mock exclaimed, throwing his hands up into a high V, and getting a chuckle from Shaelyn.

"Well then," She said with a smile and held her hand out for him to shake, "Welcome to the team, Ben." He shook her hand enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

They sat there for some time making idle chit chat until it was time to go. Just as they were grabbing their stuff to leave Ben asked her, "So are you doing anything today, cause I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to go get something to eat,? You know, with me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Shaelyn gave him a sweet smile, "Anything other day I wouldn't turn you down, but I'm actually waiting on my boyfriend to pick me up so we can go get something to eat and spend the day together."

Ben's face fell slightly and disappointment shown in his eyes before he quickly hid it, "Oh, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend." He muttered and gave a forcefully chuckle.

Shaelyn gave Ben a sad smile, "Well it's fairly resent. Actually," Just then Ricky pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car, walking over to them, "there's my boyfriend now." She told him, grinning at Ricky.

Ben stood there, mouth agape. He couldn't believe it; the most beautiful, sweetest, kindest, most perfect girl in the entire school was dating the resident bad boy of Grant high. What was it that Ricky Underwood had that drew girl to him like flies to honey?

Ricky reached them and gave Shaelyn a sweet kiss on the cheek before reaching down and picking up her gym back and swinging it over his shoulder, "Hey, Shae," looking over to Ben he asked him, "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

Shaelyn beamed happily and grabbed Ricky's other hand, "Ricky this is Ben Boykewich, he goes to school with us, and he just joined the cheer squad. Ben this is my boyfriend, Ricky, he's in the school band playing the drums." She said, making introductions. Her bright, happy, smile never once faltered.

Ben gulped nervously as Ricky him a scathing glare, a look which clearly stated 'I know exactly why you joined the cheer team, and I'll be watching you.' And boy was that guy not happy. But when Shae turned and looked back up at Ricky, he put on a smile and reached out to shake Ben's hand, "Oh yeah, nice to meet you Ben, thanks for watching over my girl while she waited for me." He answered, gripping Ben's hand a little too tightly.

Ben quirked his lips apprehensively and replied, "S-sure, no problem, anytime." That obviously wasn't the thing to say judging by the added pressure on his hand. Looking behind him he saw his ride waiting, much to his relief, "Uh, my ride is here, it was nice talking to you Shaelyn, and nice meeting you Ricky."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Ricky Replied while Shaelyn gave him a sweet smile, "Bye Ben, see you Monday."

Once Ben was gone, Ricky turned to Shaelyn and asked, "You ready to go, babe?" Shaelyn swallowed anxiously and nodded her head. They walked to the car and Ricky put her bag in the trunk before going around and opening her door for her, closing it behind her and going over to his side and getting in, then they headed out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the dairy shack and got some food before going to an old playground and eating at one of the picnic tables.<p>

Once they had finished eating, Ricky took their trash and threw it away for them before coming back to the table, "So what did you want to talk about, Shae?" he asked her, smiling as he sat back down. No idea at all at the time of bomb shell his girlfriend was about to throw at him.

Shaelyn was quiet for a few moments. She had been thinking about how to tell him since she found out and was still no closer to deciding. Did she ease him into it or did you just flat out say it? She took a deep breath, "Well I, um, you remember our last night at band camp together?" that was the first thing out of her mouth.

Ricky quirked his lips humorously, "Uh, yeah, I don' think I'll ever be able to forget it." He gave her a devilish smirk, one that made her blush all the way to her roots.

Shaelyn grabbed a piece of her blonde hair and began twisting it around, something she did when she was nervous, and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." There she said it. It was out there, no taking it back now.

But when she looked up at Ricky's dumbstruck face, she almost wished she could take them back.

* * *

><p>Ricky was looking at her in complete and utter disbelief. Did she really just say pregnant? No she couldn't have said that word, they had used a condom. He always made sure to use one. Unless, maybe it wasn't his. That had to be it. She was telling him she was pregnant and that it wasn't his baby. He couldn't have a baby, not at 16.<p>

"Is," He gulped, "Is it m-mine?" Ricky asked her quietly, he had to be sure. A part of him was praying that it was his, he didn't want anyone else to have had her, and another part just wanted this whole thing to go away.

Shaelyn slowly nodded her head, "Yes, I'm sure it is. You're the only boy I've ever been with." regardless of the situation, Ricky felt his heart swell at the little tidbit of information that he was her one and only. "Ricky, what are you thinking?" she asked him softly.

Ricky was about to open his mouth and tell her that she must have been mistaken. He wasn't ready for something like this. He was in therapy for god's sake, there was no way he would be a good father. Just looking at the kind of father he had growing up you could tell that. But when his eyes locked on his girl, his wonderful, beautiful, sweet girl, he could see the tears forming in her eyes and the trembling of her lower lip. God, how could he be so self-centered. She needed him to be strong for her, especially now.

Blowing out a breath, Ricky pulled himself together and gave her a half hearted smile. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

When Shaelyn sent him a beautiful watery smile, he knew he had made the right definition, he had no regrets. God he needed to talk to Dr. Fields."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell how you liked it. I was really worried i would screw the moment up, so tell me how i did and if you liked it. constructive critisism is welcome.<br>**


End file.
